


Warmth

by RubyFiamma



Series: Gangsta. Request Drabbles [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick gets to understanding what really makes a house a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> **Warmth**

* * *

 

It's the smell of sugar baking that brings Worick to the kitchen, something like cozy comfort wafting through the air that warms the Benriya headquarters up on this bitterly cold day.

Nina and Alex are busy bustling in the space, Alex is mixing dough as Nina sprinkles chocolate chips in and on the stove Worick can see tea brewing and standing next to it is a sly intruder that seems like he's up to no good.

"Haven't you two been at this all morning?" asks Worick, reaching a finger into the bowl to swipe at the raw dough.

"Hey!" Alex protests as she grabs the bowl off the counter and hugs the glass to her body. "We wouldn't have to be, but Nic keeps eating the ones we bake --"

"And we never seem to make enough dough for a full batch," Nina finishes, blue eyes wide in astonishment.

"We wanted to bake enough to send to the Cristiano family and Chad-san," Alex says, setting the bowl down by the stove and turning to get a tray from the cupboard.

"And Theo-sensei!" pipes Nina as she begins cutting sheets of wax paper.

"They smell delicious, I'm sure everyone will be happy with your hard work," he adds, mussing Nina's hair, but as he does this, he sees Nic reaching into the bowl with two fingers and pull out a large clump of cookie dough and brings it to his mouth. He catches Worick's gaze and smirks as he pulls his fingers past his lips with a pop.

" _You didn't see anything _," he signs as Worick's about to open his mouth and announce to the girls that he's just found their problem.__

"Do you think we should send some orphanage too?" Nina's asking Alex as Worick makes his way across the kitchen. The view is better here; he's got Alex's bottom framed by the apron strings over her tight dress and Nina bouncing around the island counter.

"You're going to get a stomach ache," he warns, keeping his voice low enough that the girls can't hear him over the whistle of the kettle.

"Oh Worick! Can you make the tea?" asks Alex. Her back is still turned as she and Nina line the trays with wax paper.

"Of course, Al-chan," he croons, taking the kettle off the stove. Nic swipes another handful of cookie dough and shovels it into his mouth just as Alex turns. She doesn't notice the large chunk of dough missing, and if she does she mentions nothing.

"Don't be a dick, Nicolas. They're working hard," he hisses as he pours the hot water into the mugs. "Do you want them baking all day and into the night?"

Nic raises an eyebrow and nods towards the girls before signing, " _Wouldn't you?_ "

Worick looks over his shoulder and watches as Nina bops excitedly around the counter, plopping drops of dough on the trays as Alex hums through her smile while giving Nina a hand. He thinks that he was wrong before, because what makes the benriya headquarters homier isn't the smell of freshly baked cookies, it's the warmth created by happiness and family, something they've lacked for a long time.

"Yeah," he says, grabbing a warm cookie off the plate and shoving it into his mouth. "Yeah, you're right."


End file.
